Holly J.-Mia Conflict
The conflict between Holly J. Sinclair and Mia Jones began sometime before Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview Mia and Holly J were both former Lakehurst students and Holly J. had a dislike of Mia and would usually make rude comments about her about her being a single teen mother. In the second semester of their Sophomore year, Holly J. seemed to get catty with Mia since they both each had a crush on Sav Bhandari and matters were made worse since they had to share a locker, although Mia evicted her. In their Junior year, they still have a slight rivalry, but seem to have it maintained on a frenemy level. When Mia began her modeling career, Holly J got jealous and eventually did give her share of congratulating her, and they were also Power Squad teammates and became friends. However, when Holly J. goes broke, she reveals on television about how Mia got her modeling job, and they revert back to rivals. Season 7 (Sophomore Year) In It's Tricky, Mia and Holly J. bicker throughout this episode. Early in this episode when Mia is talking to Manny about her crush on Sav, Holly J. jumps into the conversation and tells her she has little luck in winning him over. They are also arguing about sharing a locker and Holly J. does not approve of the baby supplies in their locker until Sav passes by them and they swoon at him. In English class they have a debate about adoption in foreign countries and Holly J. starts to make hostile remarks to Mia. The next day at school, Mia evicts Holly J. from their locker. In Jessie's Girl, Holly J. hates that her best friend Anya MacPherson has become friendly with Mia. Mia defends Anya, and she tries separating the two from being friends. In Hungry Eyes, Holly J. spots Mia kissing Sav and later when Mia runs into her in the washroom she tells her she may have been Sav's first kiss but not his last which confuses Mia. When the two see Sav and Anya together, Holly J. says that they don't need boys, but instead men. In Sweet Child O' Mine, Holly J. is the new co-captain of the Spirit Squad and declines Mia for the Spirit Squad. She gives Mia a chance to prove herself by putting her on the planning committee for the dance. In Another Brick In The Wall, Holly J. is left out of date night with Anya and Mia. Season 8 (Junior Year) In Uptown Girl (1), Mia sees that Holly J. is the new captain and changed Spirit Squa to Power Squad and doubts that Mia will be able to be on the squad since she has Izzy, but Mia informs her things will be different. At the school fashion show Holly J. shows jealousy when Mia is offered a modeling job. The next day at school, Mia comes with a new look that impresses Anya and Chantay and Holly J. seems to have no comment about it. The next day, Holly J. warns Mia that her newfound popularity will go away soon if she doesn't get a modeling job. In Uptown Girl (2), Holly J. eventually seems impressed with Mia getting the modeling job. In Fight the Power, when Holly J. makes a snide remark about Jane being on the football team, but Mia defends her. At the football game, Mia forces the Power Squad to cheer and applaud for her. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, when Mia finds out that Holly J tried losing her virginity Mia tries talking to her about it but Holly J makes comments regarding Mia getting pregnant at 13. In Money for Nothing, when Mia becomes temporary captain of the Power Squad, Holly J. becomes jealous. The next day at school, after Leia informs her about Mia sleeping with Tom Blake, Holly J. then tells a news reporter and it is all aired on television. At school when Holly J comes to practice, informing the squad she has money, but they are all mad at her for trashing Mia's reputation and vote her off the squad and make Mia the captain. In Heat Of The Moment, Holly J. watches the Power Squad practice and Blue staring at Mia. In Up Where We Belong, Holly J. laughs at Mia when she announces her career for the future. When Mia decides to retry, Holly J questions why she's even there. Trivia *Both girls had a crush on Sav, but he was only interested in Anya, although ironically Sav did date Holly J. later on. *Both girls were captain of the Power Squad. *They were both mutual friends with Anya MacPherson, Chantay Black and Jane Vaughn. *Both had a conflict with Darcy Edwards. Gallery 801miaisabella.jpg Hjmia.jpg Mia,sav,holly j.jpg 03 (8).jpg 08 (2).jpg 07 (4).jpg images (14).jpg images (13)).jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Images.jpg 42-brucas59c.jpg 40-brucas59.jpg 68.PNG Chantay-2.jpg 03 (11).jpg 1-brucas59kkk.jpg 7-brucas59lklk.jpg 2-brucas59kkk.jpg 3-brucas59kkkk.jpg 4-brucas59kkk.jpg kjjop;k.png iiuoiji.png uoioik;.png 8uiouo.png iouoiupoi.png jyuypoi.png gyuyi.png jhhiou.png jhil;.png uhhklj.png kjij.png tumblr_mcz71awn0g1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81j4K63e1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81jgk0F81qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mg81qagqts1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81w89Aok1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg824g3Dqe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81qagqts1qc1tpr.jpg Up-where-we-belong-3.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts